


A Letter

by YusakuFujiki



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Comedy, High School, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 22:38:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15229473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YusakuFujiki/pseuds/YusakuFujiki
Summary: When Yusaku opens the door to his school locker he actually finds some interesting things.(Prompt for DAY 1 of the Vrains Week(s))





	A Letter

**Author's Note:**

> This is made for the first day of the Vrains Week(s) called "School & Schooluniforms"  
> I am german so I am sorry if this little One-Shot is bad written and has some grammar or orthography fails.  
> Sorry for that. I hope you still understand that story.

When he opened the door of his locker it was not only his houseshoes which were waiting for him inside. He reached his hand inside of the little square and then he felt it, the fine paper under his fingertips as he pulled it out.  
A letter.  
A letter with a quite cute and obvious heart sticker on it. And it had a sweet scent on it, a parfume maybe?  
Yusaku blinked. That was...

>>HOH??? LOVE LETTER???<<

The Ai in his Duel Disc blinked in suprise and then laughed amused.

>>So that means Yusaku-chan has an admirer? How cuuuute!<<

-"Shut up."

the boy just replied but wasn't able to look away from that letter in his hand. That...situation was completely new for him. Who would even think about writing to him?  
Like...WHO would even think about it?  
Maybe it was a joke?  
Or maybe it was a-

"AH!!"

A greater hand snapped the letter out of his hand and interrupted Yusaku in his deep thoughts when he turned around looking at the person stealing the letter away. Of course...

"What's that? A love letter? FOR FUJIKI??"

Shima Naoki snorted as he began to laugh out laugh.

"WHY WOULD EVEN A GUY LIKE YOU WOULD GET A LOVE LETTER FROM A GIRL?? You're a total nobody!! A loser and a boring type. Every girl would be much more happier with a box of tissues than with you."

Well...maybe he was right. Yusaku really was not the lady killer. Maybe his Alter Ego called Playmaker was but...how shall that person know that HE is Playmaker? That was...kinda dangerous if that person really knows. He looked right into Shima's face when he was all curious and tried opening the letter. But this time it was Yusaku who snapped out the letter and pushed it deep into his pockets.

"This is none of your buisness."

he just said, putting his shoes on and leaving the place and with that a very suprised and kinda shoked Shima behind.

>>OI OI...<<

Ai whispered out of the Duel Disc.

>>Don't you want to read it?<<

-"There is no need to..."

>>How cruel...Those are a girl's feelings for you! How can you just pretend that this is non-existent?<<

-"I have better things to do."

>>Cruel CRUEL!! Yusaku-chan is so cruel!<<

-"Just shut up already!"

AI played as he was deeply hurt by those words and just swallowed all of his words into a little cry until he decided to sleep for the rest of the day. Yusaku's schoolday was boring, boring, SO boring!  
And he really tried. Yusaku tried to pretend that the letter was not there...but it bothered him. Who was that person who would write a love letter to him and also write it to him at school? The Hanois maybe? Is Revolver back?...No...that would be ridiculous. Then who?  
...  
He needed to know...! And so he pulled the letter out of his pocket, slowly...the teacher's speech wasn't important anymore. He really needed to know!

"Fujiki-kun!"

-"Eh...Hai...?"

Fast he pushed it back to his pockets as he stand up with the book in his hands.

"Oh my, were you actually busy with something? Please stop looking at your phone and listen!"

-"Eh...No...I mean..."

-"Nevermind. Please read the text on page 54."

-"...Hai... _Et au bord de la mer se trouvait le géant. Et à côté de lui la beauté..._ "

Yusaku sighed. Maybe he should wait for the end of the school day to finally read it. Right now...he had to play the good student he was.

♥♥♥

"Wait here..."

he whispered into the locker from the gym to Ai, who just replied with a simple "Yeah Yeah" and looked at the door which closed. Ai went out of the Duel Disc and looked trough Yusaku's clothes looking for his phone. With this he can play that one game a little he secretly installed on Yusaku's phone when he was at gym the last time. What did he expect? He being all the super cool sports guy while Ai has to wait for him in that stinky, tightly school locker for that whole hour? And that stupid Duel Disc was so old that he couldn't even play or watch anything on it. How super bored he would be if Yusaku had to go trough this when he was in his shoes! Well...AI wasn't wearing any shoes...he wasn't wearing anything. But that maybe is not the best time to talk about it in a non-R-rated fanfiction.  
Laughing Ai started the game when he heard that the door of the changing room opened again. In panic he almost let the phone drop. Letting it on he just went back into the Duel Disc...and then the locker's door opened. Ai gazed a little out of the Disc...it was a girl. A cute girl with longer hair. She smiled when she layed some sweets next to Yusaku's phone, laughing and then she closed it again. Ai was totally suprised...was that the girl who wrote that love letter?

♥♥♥

"..."  
An hour later Yusaku looked at the sweets inside of his hand and he just wasn't able to say anthing about it. Someone literally broke into the boy's room and opened Yusaku's locker to just...lay some sweets into the locker. Were they poisoned...? Why else would someone do that? He decided not to eat them and put them to the letter in his pocket.

>>She was really beautiful.<<

Ai said again as he whistled happily which for Yusaku was just totally annoying.

>>I mean not as beautiful as that Blue Angel chic...but still very beautiful! She is too beautiful for you Yusaku!<<

Yusaku didn't reply as he tied up his tie and grabbed the bag out of the locker.

"Let's go home..."

>>You still plan not to read it?<<

"Shut up..."

Ai grumbled. How could someone so shy and stupid just be so cruel?

♥♥♥

"A love letter?"

Of course Ai wasn't able to shut up when they arrived at Kusanagi's Van where the Hot Dog vendor and also his new friend Takeru Homura waited for him.

>>Yeah but he didn't read it yet. Yusaku-chan is so cruel he just pretends that this letter is not there! And the girl even gave him some sweets.<<

-"Ah?"

Takeru raised his eyebrows as he stopped drinking from the straw.

"You saw her?"

>>She layed those sweets within his locker while he was at sports lessons!<<

-"How cute!"

-"There is nothing cute about it if someone is breaking into your locker just to give you food..."

And there he was, sitting at the computer and researching for more informations about his newest enemies called Bohmann and Haru as his green eyes looked at the screen.  
His fingers rushing over the keyboard.

***CLACK CLACK***

He was in a bad mood, everyone could see that. And hear that.

"Uh-Oh!"

Kusanagi just left the grill for a second to join the talk.

"Seems like someone has a bad mood. Of course Yusaku never was good with girls. It seems like he is really really ashamed now that a girl probably could like him."

***CLACK CLACK CLACK***

-"Ah? That's the point? I mean I can't understand. Kiku and me were always together."

-"Yusaku never really talked to girls. And he never had great interests in girls either. Of course this is a little too much for him now."

-"So you mean...he is...SHY?"

***CLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACKCLACK***

-"Yeah."

-"NO WAY!! I mean it's Yusaku! Playmaker! Not afraid of anything??"

-"Well I could say...that girls are his biggest weakness!"

Yusaku stopped as he was biting his lips. Why did they talk like that while he was still there? How...rude.  
Yeah! Girls were his weakness. And a girl falling in love with him? No no! Impossible! He couldn't!  
But they don't have to talk about it like that! It wasn't that special that people are shy and vaguely aware about that situation. 

"So that means Yusaku will get his first girlfriend soon?"

Oh my no! When he turned around he looked in the questioning faces of Kusanagi-san, Takeru and Ai who just wanted to know the answer. Will he?

"No! I didn't read the letter and I don't want to talk to her! And why does she even write me something old-fashioned like a letter? Why not an E-Mail? I have better things to do!"

-"WHAT?"

Kusanagi frowned when he put his hands on his hips looking down to Yusaku.

"Yusaku! You coward!"

-"K-Kusanagi-san...?"

-"No no listen to me! There are NO more important things than talking to a girl waiting for your answer! It's a pain for her just waiting. You might don't understand but that's why I am telling you! You won't break her heart by just let her wait! Now read the letter!"

-"But.."

-"I said read the letter!!"

Yusaku was totally shoked over this reaction of Kusanagi. For him it was just...overreacting. It was just a stupid highschool crush. But he just gave up, pulling the crumpled letter out of his pocket again, opening it and get the piece of paper between his both hands.

"Dear Fujiki-kun...  
I have...to tell you something. Something important.  
I am waiting for you at school after class ended.  
6 PM...Please come!" 

Ah...that was...

"So cute."

-"Isn't it?"

>>Totally!<<

Yusaku sighed. Ok he read the letter...and the girl was...actually waiting for him? Now he felt bad letting her wait.

"AH!"

Kusanagi-san looked at the watch.

"It's past 6! She is waiting! Let's go!"

-"Eh what?"

Very fast the Hot Dog vendor closed his food carts and went at the top, starting the van and started driving while Yusaku and Takeru had to hold himself in the back to not fall from the chairs.  
Takeru laughed nervously.

"Ah...he's all into it...a real Armor..."

That was true...but now Yusaku was the one getting nervous. Who could believe that Kusanagi-san was someone who believed in love stories like that?

♥♥♥

Yusaku was standing at the entry to the schoolyard, swallowing the dry air down his troath. He never was so nervous before...

"Go now! She is waiting for you!"

Yeah...he realized that...why should he be here if it would be different?  
So he started walking to the school looking around. The whole school was empty. He just heard someone playing a piano in the rooms and some people playing soccer on the field. Without all the students...the school somehow felt nice...  
And there she was...sitting at the fountain up to the stairs and looking around. She was cute and beautiful and was really...waiting for him? Yusaku bit his lips...Girls really were his weakness...that was no secret...but...

"Ah!"

When he arrived up there she was standing up right in front of him. Her eyes were gleaming when she looked at him.

"Fujiki-kun...you really came!"

"Y-Yeah..."

The blue-haired guy layed his hand at his neck scratching it out of nervousity.

"F-Fujiki-kun..."

she then started.

"I...I....I uhm...I fell...in love...with...with..."

-"Please wait a moment!"

She stopped when she looked at the hand showing her to hold what she was about to say.

"...I want you to not say those words to me. Because..."

Then he started counting.

"Hitotsu...You don't know me. You never talked to me. Everything you like is my look. That's all you like about me...  
Futatsu...You like that imagination of me whatever it is. But that's not me. "

he stopped for a moment cause in a little second the girl started crying. That was a situation he felt very very bad about.

"...M-Mitsu...those words shall be said to the guy who can make you happy."

Then she raised her head again looking into Yusaku's eyes who tried his best to comfort her.

"I mean like...I can't make you happy. I am not good with...girls or...humans. I am too introvert for a relationship. But also...because..."

And he started counting again.

"Hitotsu...The boy you should say this to shall be a boy you really like...and who likes you...I am not that boy.  
Futatsu...I wouldn't be a guy who could read your wishes out of your mind easily...I am not a good boyfriend for you.  
Mitsu...I...am already in love with someone else."

Ai just opened his one eye in shock. He was?? Yusaku-chan?? In love?? That was new.  
The girl looked at Yusaku for a moment who sighed again and then just whispered a little "I am sorry..." within his shame. He really wasn't good at all of this.  
But then the girl laughed and Yusaku was suprised. She nodded..said "Thank you" and then just turned around and left the boy alone at the fountain.  
So...did that went well or...not?

"..."

Girls are strange...but since she left there was no need for him to stay here any longer. So he turned around and went down the stairs again. He was so hungry.

>>That went pretty well.<<

-"You think so...?"

>>Well you made her stop crying, I think she understood!<<

If that was so then it was okay. And Yusaku was glad...that he even smiled a little. Something like highschool love happens a lot, doesn't it?  
But actually...Yusaku never believed that something like that ever would happen to him.

>>So who is that person you actually love?<<

-"Shut up."

But also...it seems like some things will never change.


End file.
